


Like He's Won

by Bokeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Switch Hinata Shouyou, Switch Tsukishima Kei, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Unrequited(?) Crush, degradation kink, established Kagehina, switch kageyama tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokeyama/pseuds/Bokeyama
Summary: Subject: Cowardly KingBody: As I expected, you seem to have forgotten requests require input from all involved parties. I’m not accepting a half-assed proposal; though I wish your simpleton idiot boyfriend would stop spamming my email. You know what I want to hear from you.Regards,Tsukishima Kei.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	Like He's Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkybee/gifts).



> This was a completely impulsive thing that turned into 10,000 words somehow. Enjoy gamers, it's all sin and I don't regret it.

Kageyama really needed to stop letting his guard down around his stupid boyfriend. It always got him in trouble when he was swept up in Hinata’s enthusiasm, but he always seemed to forget that when Hinata’s cheeks glowed and he looked at him with that big excited grin.

They’d just finished… um. Doing something not-family-friendly when Hinata suggested something that forced him to do a double take.

“Hey, what if we asked Tsukishima to join us in bed?” So unashamed. So blunt. It made Kageyama choke on nothing.

“What!” He nearly barked, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. “What the hell made you say that, moron!”

Hinata didn’t even flinch. In fact, he grinned a little bit. “You seem to like being insulted during sex and Tsukishima’s the best at mocking you! I thought that was pretty clear!”

“How would I even begin to put those two things together!” Kageyama was getting redder and more embarrassed by the second. “Nothing you said was clear!”

“Tobiooo don’t be mad! I didn’t even try to be subtle this time!” Hinata whined childishly. “If I sugar-coated it, you would’ve yelled at me!”

Kageyama karate chopped him in the head, “I’d yell at you either way! You just invited Tsukishima into our fucking bedroom!”

Hinata rubbed the top of his head and whined again. “So mean! Do you really hate him that much?”

Kageyama hissed and glanced off to the side. “He’s a bitch and does nothing but insult me.”

“And you like that!” Hinata’s voice pitched impossibly higher. “I don’t see what the problem is!” Hinata was right, as infuriating as that was. There _wasn’t_ a problem. Kageyama was mostly pissed that Hinata had sprung it on him when he was vulnerable. (How dare he spend two hours tearing Kageyama apart and then deliver the final blow with that crazy ass suggestion?)

“…fucking message him then.” Kageyama murmured nearly inaudibly. Hinata’s eyes sparkled and he shuffled closer to his boyfriend, tilting his head like an eager puppy dog awaiting a treat.

“Do you mean it?” He asked, his ecstatic expression dropping to expose his genuine concern beneath. “Don’t lie ‘cause you think it’ll make me happy.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Kageyama huffed, “I’d never do something like that.” He crossed his arms over his chest defensively and Hinata shuffled closer, like he might see one twitch in Kageyama’s face that will prove he’s lying. Knowing Hinata, the redhead was entirely capable of catching something impossibly small like that. (Thank god he was telling the truth.)

Hinata surged forward to plant a kiss on Kageyama’s mouth, throwing his legs over the taller man’s hips to sit in his lap. “Thank you,” He was nearly giggling with how excited he was. “I’ll make sure he knows all the rules.”

Kageyama flushed and nodded, allowing himself to give in to Hinata’s kisses. When they first started dating back in their third year at Karasuno, they’d treated kissing like they treated everything else: a competition. Who could make their first kiss less awkward? Who could improve faster? (Etc. Etc.) Over time though, their kisses grew to be soft and unrushed. Of course, they still had their competitive streaks, but this blended into a part of their routine. They rarely went a day without kissing each other at the door before they split up for work.

They were on different volleyball teams now; college had unexpectedly torn them apart. While Kageyama wasn't angry that they were both pro players, he did miss the days they made opponents shit their pants when they saw their famed quick attack.

“Hey. Shōyō.” Kageyama whispered when they parted, getting Hinata’s full attention. “When you say he’ll join us… you mean just in bed right?”

“Aw,” Hinata grinned cheekily. “Is my big scary boyfriend getting jealous? That’s so cute!”

Kageyama sputtered for a second before his flush came back full force. “Shut up, stupid Hinata! I’d give you away to him for a dime!”

“Mean!” Hinata cried, reaching up to playfully tug at Kageyama’s hair. Well, Hinata meant it to be playful but he wasn’t aware of his own strength on good days. Kageyama pulled at his in retaliation, making Hinata laugh and roll them both onto their sides. They tussled for a bit before Kageyama repeated his question, now worried for the answer.

Hinata’s hand came up to his cheek, his unnaturally warm body heating Kageyama’s skin up. “Don’t worry Tobio, you don’t have to be scared. This is just for fun. Nothing serious, okay?”

Kageyama tried not to get choked up. “Y-Yeah.” He murmured, leaning in expectantly until Hinata gave him another kiss. “You better message him soon. I know you get distracted a lot, but if you put it off I’m gonna break your neck.” Despite what he was saying, Kageyama’s voice was incredibly soft and he had moved to rest his chin on Hinata’s head.

“Oh I’m sooo scared,” Hinata hummed quietly, drawing the sheets up over the both of them as they settled down.

A couple days passed and Kageyama had completely forgotten about their conversation. The week went fairly normally: it was jam-packed with practice games, jogging, and late nights at the gym with Hinata. If Kageyama was anyone else, he wouldn’t have understood Hinata’s endless energy. Thankfully he shared Hinata’s insatiability when it came to their favorite sport and had the stamina to keep up. They were still toe to toe like they had been when they were younger, and Kageyama (when he was feeling sappy) liked to blame it on the impressive way they complemented each other. 

Unfortunately, today was one of the days he was practicing late without his boyfriend. Hinata did have his own team to work with, but Kageyama had a nasty jealous streak when it came to his stupid personal ball of sunshine.

He'd stopped for one of his rare breaks, wiping his face off with a towel, when his phone went off in his duffle bag. 

From Contact: **Shittyshima Kei** <keitsuki96@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 7:46 PM  
Subject: Cowardly King  
Body: As I expected, you seem to have forgotten requests require input from all involved parties. I’m not accepting a half-assed proposal; though I wish your simpleton idiot boyfriend would stop spamming my email. You know what I want to hear from you.  
Regards,  
Tsukishima Kei.

Kageyama was honestly confused. What the fuck was Tsukishima talking about? Why was he being so vague and shittier than usual?

From: **Kageyama Tobio** <tobio3meiji@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 7:47 PM  
Subject: Re:Cowardly King  
Body: eat shit????????  
Sent from my iPhone

He dismissively dropped his phone back into his bag and rushed back into practice, not looking at it again until it was over. Once he was done changing, he tapped on the mail app and opened Tsukishima’s response.

From Contact: **Shittyshima Kei** <keitsuki96@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 7:55 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Cowardly King  
Body: It appears I have miscalculated how dense you are. I’d own that as my mistake, but I couldn’t possibly when you surprise even yourself with your stupidity on a day to day basis. Hinata suggested– correction, is still suggesting, as he won’t leave my inbox alone, that I join you for a night. Surely you remember what that means? I wouldn’t be shocked if you didn’t, your majesty never seems to take notice of lowly peasants unless it’s convenient.  
Regards,  
Tsukishima Kei.

Ignoring the many… _many_ digs that Tsukishima sent, Kageyama frowned and tried his best to remember what the hell that meant. “Hey, Kageyama,” Hoshiumi said as he came over, already changed with his bag over his shoulder. “Something wrong? You look weird.”

Kageyama jumped, whacking his head on a shelf above him. “What?” He ground out, “I look the same way I always do!”

Hoshiumi considered this for about half a second. “I guess you look weird all the time then. My mistake.” The smaller man tucked a tuft of his stark white hair behind his ear and Kageyama huffed angrily. Why did he always befriend the dumbass wing spikers that got under his skin?

“You’ve looked weird since you left the damn womb.” Kageyama grumbled back a slightly wordier ‘no you,’ too brain dead to think up a good comeback.

“Geez,” Hoshiumi sounded surprised, not because Kageyama’s half-assed insult was effective, but because it was exactly the opposite. “I hope you figure out whatever the hell’s bothering you.” With that, he was gone.

The changing room door shut loudly behind him and the rusty cogs in Kageyama’s head started turning.

From: **Kageyama Tobio** <tobio3meiji@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 8:15 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Cowardly King  
Body: is this about the

Kageyama paused in his typing, a little embarrassed to write ‘sex’ out on his phone.

Body: is this about the sex thing shōyō wanted to do? if so uh. are you seriously considering it??  
Sent from my iPhone

Tsukishima’s reply flew in when he was halfway home.

From Contact: **Shittyshima Kei** <keitsuki96@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 8:23 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Cowardly King  
Body: The King finally starts thinking for himself, it’s a miracle! Or– is that wishful thinking? Did one of your glorified footrests spell it out for you so I wouldn’t have to? Either way, I’m pleased that I'm not required to waste an unnecessary amount of energy to get you on the same page. As for your question, I’m not seriously considering it. Not until I have been properly asked.  
Regards,  
Tsukishima Kei.

Kageyama waited to reply to this one until he got home because he knew he would massively screw it up if he was alone in asking for something. Hinata was the only person that managed to tear his walls down; the only person that got him to admit what he wanted _and_ ask for it politely, on top of that. The redhead really was scarily skilled when it came to people.

“He’s being a jerk. Why did you think this was a good idea again?” Kageyama complained gruffly, his whole body wrapped around Hinata’s as the shorter man read the thread from start to finish on Kageyama’s phone.

“Because you’re already submitting to him.” Hinata replied cheerfully, making Kageyama freeze.

“Am not.” He argued weakly, thinking back on his past responses. Hinata gave him a look and started counting something out.

“Tsukishima has called you king or alluded to it 7 times. And you haven’t responded to a single taunt.” Hinata looked at him and Kageyama hid his face in the shorter man’s hair, thoroughly embarrassed.

“Shut up I’m saving it for when I see him in person.”

Hinata patted him on the head gently, smiling knowingly. “Whatever you say, Tobio!” He let his boyfriend bury his face in his hair for a little bit longer before handing him his phone back. “Here.”

Kageyama opened a new draft and twisted around so he was sitting sideways with his legs still wrapped around Hinata’s hips and his butt still partially in the other’s lap. “What do I say?”

Hinata pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Whatever you want to? He probably just wants you to say please with like, two extra words added.” He leaned into Kageyama’s chest, also twisting a bit so he could look at the screen while the taller man typed. This wasn’t uncommon; they actually used to do this to fuck with each other back when they didn’t get along, but now it was just instinct. Kageyama didn’t mind it, in fact, it felt kind of weird _without_ Hinata hovering behind him.

From: **Kageyama Tobio** <tobio3meiji@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 8:43 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Cowardly King  
Body: please consider it.  
Sent from my iPhone

From Contact: **Shittyshima Kei** <keitsuki96@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 8:44 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Cowardly King  
Body: Consider what? I’m afraid I have no clue what you’re talking about.  
Regards,  
Tsukishima Kei.

Kageyama audibly growled at the quick and Mean response that he got from the tall blond. “Hmmm…” Hinata hummed softly, tilting his head to the side as he thought. “If he wants you to specify, maybe he wants you to say something lewd.”

Kageyama’s face erupted into flames. “I can’t fucking sext him over my goddamn personal email!”

“Yamayama-kunnn,” Hinata whined, “If you don’t, he’s gonna say no,”

“Stop being such a child over sex! You have it all the time!” Kageyama tried to pretend like the adorable nickname wasn’t getting to him in every way that mattered.

“But I don’t get to see you all overwhelmed and dumb all the time!” Hinata pouted, pulling on Kageyama’s sweatshirt sleeve. “Come on, just ask him to fuck you and it’ll be over in two seconds. Like ripping off a bandaid.”

“My o face isn’t dumb.” Kageyama grumbled, knocking their shoulders together to disrupt Hinata’s balance a little bit as punishment.

From: **Kageyama Tobio** <tobio3meiji@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 8:46 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Cowardly King  
Body: consider fucking me like shōyō suggested. please.  
Sent from my iPhone, you prick

Hinata giggled at the insult Kageyama added, kissing him on the cheek as praise for being brave and going through with it. Kageyama wouldn’t consider sending an email brave, but it was difficult to argue with Hinata when he was sharing an opinion. 

Once in highschool, the shorter man had gotten it into his head that “clothes” was spelled “close” and wouldn’t back down even with the dictionary shoved in his face.

From Contact: **Shittyshima Kei** <keitsuki96@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 8:46 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Cowardly King  
Body: What.

That has to be the shortest email Kageyama has ever gotten from Tsukishima in all his years of knowing him. Panic seized him immediately and he tossed his phone up into the air instinctively, realizing that he wasn’t on his bed and it wouldn’t fall to the mattress seconds after it flew out of his hands. He went to grab it before it fell, but it was suddenly slammed into the coffee table by Hinata’s spike.

“YOU DUMBASS!”

“I’M SORRY! YOU KNOW I CAN’T RESIST YOUR TOSSES!”

* * *

Tsukishima considered himself a fairly intelligent individual. He was good at reading situations and responding accordingly, never failing to make the best possible decision. He was generally prepared for almost anything, and if he wasn’t, he rarely had any difficulty handling it.

Hinata’s email, believe it or not, was not all that surprising. They went out for drinks frequently, since they had Yamaguchi as a very close mutual friend. Tsukishima often found himself on the receiving end of a very intense stare, courtesy of the redhead who couldn’t keep his eyes to himself like a decent human being.

Tsukishima came to the conclusion that Hinata was: itching to kick his ass, wanting to challenge him to a game of volleyball, or thinking about asking him for a one night stand. When he got the email, he was mildly surprised by Hinata’s forwardness, but Tsukishima couldn’t fault himself for that. Hinata was unpredictable to even the most perceptive people.

When Tsukishima noticed Kageyama had been mentioned, but not CC’d in the email, he took it upon himself to force the other man to ask him as well. It was fun, making the King of the Court lower himself to their level. It reminded him of when he’d told Kageyama to ask him to help them study during their first year. The guy had gotten impossibly flustered, the tips of his ears turning such a bright cherry-red that Tsukishima thought they might be glowing. Obviously he wanted to get that reaction again, preferably multiple times, but the opportunity never came up.

Until now.

He was grinning with every email he sent, to the point that Yamaguchi thought he was cyberbullying someone online. (Technically he was, but Tadashi didn’t need to know that.)

So things were going great. He was getting a kick out of harassing Kageyama, and on top of that he’d have the slightly less entertaining bonus of a one-night stand with him and his boyfriend. Hinata hadn’t specified what they’d be doing, but the most likely outcome would be Kageyama cuckolding him and Hinata. Out of all the scenarios he’d considered, Kageyama _bottoming_ wasn’t conceived for longer than a second because he thought it improbable. Maybe it was foolish, but he figured Kageyama was the Prideful Top type that saw bottoming as effeminate or some other bullshit.

Kageyama’s email startled him so badly that he sent the first word he could think of and prematurely hit send.

From: **Tsukishima Kei** <keitsuki96@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 8:46 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Cowardly King  
Body: What.

His eyes widened when he realized what he’d done and he hissed quietly beneath his breath. 

“Are you okay, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, walking into the kitchen to join him from the living room. It’s almost like he has a sixth sense for Tsukishima’s emotional state sometimes. Tsukishima hurriedly turned his phone over, screen down, and leaned on the kitchen counter, attempting to look casual.

Had he not grown the hell up, his first instinct would be to tell Yamaguchi to shut up, prompting an unneeded apology from his friend. Instead, he said “yes” as deadpan as he could manage, not wanting Yamaguchi to catch anything amiss. Unfortunately, he knew he failed the moment he met the shorter man’s eyes.

“What happened?” Tadashi asked, planting his hands on his hips and angling his chin up to level Tsukishima with a slightly stern but compassionate glare. (Sugawara-san taught him too well.)

“I sent an email too quickly.” He averted his eyes, not liking how easily the other made him feel like he was in hot water. Yamaguchi was not only his long-term childhood friend, but he was also his roommate and… crush. God, “crush” sounds childish, but that’s what he is. What else could Tsukishima call him, “a blissfully unaware prospective partner”?

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened a fraction, his already tiny pupils narrowing even more. “Was it an important email?”

“No.” As Tsukishima said that, his phone buzzed loudly on the table. He quickly slapped his hand over the back of it to muffle it, glancing back over to maintain eye contact.

“Do you need any help starting a new draft?” Yamaguchi’s voice had softened now, and he was approaching Tsukishima like he might a stray cat. “I know how picky you are with formatting.”

“I’m fine.” Tsukishima’s throat had gone dry and he felt his cheeks heat up without his permission. “…Thanks Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi’s responding smile was blinding to the point that Tsukishima worried his glasses would crack. “No problem, Tsukki. Let me know if you need anything.” He came closer– Tsukishima’s heart skipped a beat– only to pat him solidly on the shoulder. Tadashi’s smile seemed to widen somehow, and then he wordlessly dipped back into the living room to finish folding his laundry.

The taller man sighed as quietly as humanly possible and sat himself back down in front of the counter, picking his phone up to correct his mistake.

From: **Tsukishima Kei** <keitsuki96@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 9:07 PM  
Subject: Apologies  
Body: Unfortunately, as I am human, I make mistakes and have faults. I did not mean to send the previous email, nor did I plan to take so long following it up. Please consider sparing my life, oh merciful and gracious King. That aside, I have now considered your proposal and have my answer.  
Regards,  
Tsukishima Kei.

Kageyama’s response was faster than Tsukishima expected it to be, but then, he remembered that the man had no care for etiquette and always left the “sent from my iPhone” at the bottom like he had no idea it existed.

From Contact: **King Bitch** <tobio3meiji@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 9:07 PM  
Subject: Re:Apologies  
Body: so??? what the fuck is your answer????? did you send this one too soon as well trashyshima???  
Sent from my iPhone

From: **Tsukishima Kei** <keitsuki96@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 9:07 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Apologies  
Body: I will give you my answer as soon as you clear up a few questions I have. Is that too strenuous for you, King? I wouldn’t want your infinitesimal royal brain to have a royal seizure. If need be, I will wait for a response from your human suggestions box.  
Regards,  
Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukishima grinned as he sent that one, imagining the angry expression on Kageyama’s face as he read through all of them. He figured the only thing keeping him from driving over and kicking Tsukishima’s ass was Hinata’s grip on the back of his shirt.

From Contact: **King Bitch** <tobio3meiji@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 9:08 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Apologies  
Body: what do you want to know  
Sent from my iPhone

Huh. Maybe Kageyama was different in the bedroom. He wasn’t even trying to argue with Tsukishima now that sex was possibly on the table. This was going to be interesting, for sure.

From: **Tsukishima Kei** <keitsuki96@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 9:12 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Apologies  
Body: Your previous email implied that you wouldn’t be topping or in any position of power. How ironic, the King wants to be treated like a common peasant! Am I correct in assuming that?  
Regards,  
Tsukishima Kei.

From Contact: **King Bitch** <tobio3meiji@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 9:12 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Apologies  
Body: fuck you  
Sent from my iPhone, eat shit

Ah finally. A normal reaction. Tsukishima was getting worried–

From Contact: **King Bitch** <tobio3meiji@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 9:12 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Apologies  
Body: ...but yes. Dont be a prick about it or im telling shōyō to call the whole thing off  
Sent from my iPhone

From: **Tsukishima Kei** <keitsuki96@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 9:18 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Apologies  
Body: Speaking of Hinata. Where does he fit into this considering what you’ve just clarified for me. I don’t know how highly you two think of me, but I’m not qualified or prepared to top two people at once.  
Regards,  
Tsukishima Kei.

From Contact: **King Bitch** <tobio3meiji@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 9:18 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Apologies  
Body: ??????? he’s a switch??  
Sent from my iPhone

 _Oh._ So this was the exact opposite of what he’d prepared for. No matter, Tsukishima would manage.

From: **Tsukishima Kei** <keitsuki96@gmail.com>  
Date: Fri, Jun 22, 2018, 9:18 PM  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Apologies  
Body: That’s all I needed to know, I suppose. I’m free this sunday. Better clear your schedule king; I’m not planning on bending over backwards for you. After all, isn’t that your job?  
Regards,  
Tsukishima Kei.

After that he clicked his phone off, stretched, and headed out of the kitchen to join Yamaguchi. The shorter man had finished folding all his shirts and shoved them to the side, now curled up in the corner of the couch watching something on the TV.

“Mind if I join you?” Tsukishima asked as normally as he could, trying not to get flustered when Yamaguchi’s face lit up.

“Of course not! Come here,” Yamaguchi patted the couch cushion beside him and Tsukishima settled into it, forcing his shoulders and spine to relax into a more comfortable position. “I’m watching Jurassic World.” He informed him, Tsukishima frowning curiously.

“The old one?” He questioned, examining the modern looking cgi raptors on screen. (Which were still wildly inaccurate considering they weren’t feathered or the size of a common chicken, but you can’t win every battle.)

“No, it’s the sequel with Chris Pratt. It just came out,” Tadashi started babbling, catching Tsukishima up on the plot, while the blond struggled to divide his attention between the man he was infatuated with and the dinosaurs on screen.

* * *

“Fucker.” Kageyama hissed, sending a simple ‘fine’ in response to Tsukishima before dropping his phone to his side and burying his face in Hinata’s lap. The shorter man didn’t even look away from the TV; he simply carded his fingers through Kageyama’s hair and gently scratched behind his ear.

“What am I, a dog?” He grumbled quietly, leaning into it with a soft hum.

“Yeah. Big stinky doggyyama.” Hinata grinned, ruffling Kageyama’s hair until the taller man shot up to tackle him into the cushions. They both ended up hitting their heads on the glass coffee table, but it wasn’t like that was going to stop them from wrestling or just generally making bad decisions.

…

Sunday rolled around quicker than Kageyama expected, and he hated to admit to it but he was getting nervous. Hinata is the only person he’s been with and Tsukishima can’t stand him and has made that clear multiple times. They weren’t petty kids anymore, but without a team holding them together, Kageyama worried Tsukishima would completely drop them.

…Obviously that didn’t happen, but that doesn’t make Kageyama’s fears any less valid.

“It’s not too late to back out.” Hinata murmured, gently coaxing Kageyama to sit in his lap. The taller man was practically vibrating, his eyes trained on their front door. Tsukishima said he’d be there at 5:00, and it was currently 4:58.

“I don’t want to back out.” Kageyama bit out a little too aggressively, folding up his legs so he could fit against Hinata better.

“Okay.” Hinata hummed, dropping his chin down to rest it against Kageyama’s shoulder. “Do you need help calming down?”

“No.” Kageyama huffed, wrapping his arms around his own waist.

“Y’sure?” Hinata’s eyelashes brushed against Kageyama’s neck and the taller man stiffened in surprise when a kiss was placed there soon after. “You look like you’re constipated.”

“Shut up, dumbass,” Kageyama reached back to pull at Hinata’s cheek. “I do not!”

“You do but it’s okay, I love you anyway.” Hinata smiled, dodging Kageyama’s other hand reaching for the top of his head.

“Why am I dating you?” Kageyama grumbled out, making Hinata whine sadly.

“All I’ve ever done is love you and this is how you treat me? So mean Bakageyama!”

“Don’t call me that–!”

_Tap._

A single solid knock at their front door. Kageyama sits ramrod straight, his throat going dry as Hinata detangles himself from their strange embrace to answer it. When Hinata throws the door open, Kageyama immediately glances away to avoid catching Tsukishima’s eyes.

“Ah. I knew this was the right house when I heard yelling inside.” Tsukishima commented dryly as he took off his shoes.

“Tobio started it!” Hinata huffed childishly, getting a soft chuckle from the blond.

“That’s believable. The king is always out to attack his citizens, huh?” Tsukishima said loudly on purpose, clearly trying to get Kageyama’s attention.

“Shut up.” Kageyama huffed, still not looking in their direction.

“That’s not very nice, your majesty. And after everything I’ve agreed to?” Tsukishima sighed, “I might as well just leave now to avoid further harassment.” 

“Don’t leave.” Kageyama hurriedly spit out, his ears burning as he turned to look at the other man. “…please.”

Tsukishima’s mouth dropped open in surprise, clearly not having expected Kageyama to seriously respond to his taunt.

“Aw Tobio!” Hinata cooed with a grin, “That was adorable!” He ran back over to the couch to vault himself at Kageyama, ignoring the man’s protests on doing that exact thing.

“Christ.” Tsukishima sighed quietly to himself, stepping further into the house to stand at the side of the coach. “Did you invite me over for sex or a cuddle party?”

Hinata gazed up at him from where he had Kageyama in an affectionate chokehold. “Does it have to be one or the other?” He asked, almost innocently.

“I don’t do cuddling.” Tsukishima answered dryly. “I figured you’d know that.”

Hinata actually looked disappointed at that. “Stingyshima is incapable of love.” He stated sadly, yelping when Tsukishima brought his hand down on his head.

“Shut up. I’m serious about the cuddling, though.” Tsukishima gestured toward an open door leading to the duo’s bedroom. “Are we doing this or should I go home.”

Hinata nudged Kageyama with a grin, getting shoved in response. “I’m not begging again.” The taller man huffed quietly, scooting off the couch to stand up. Tsukishima was more intimidating when they were eye to eye, he found, so he quickly glanced away again. 

Hinata jumped up and grabbed their hands, happily leading them to the bedroom. Tsukishima let go as soon as Hinata’s grip loosened.

“I don’t need to be dragged. I was literally the one who pointed it out–”

“Can I kiss you?”

Tsukishima blanked, staring at the tiny redhead. “Um.” He said eloquently, “If you want to, I suppose.”

“Cool!” Hinata grinned, pushing Tsukishima to sit on the bed so he could reach easier. Kageyama watched as Hinata connected their lips, weaving his fingers through the hair at the nape of Tsukishima’s neck. The blond seemed frozen as Hinata took what he wanted, casually pulling at Tsukishima’s hair to angle him differently every so often. (Kageyama nearly laughed at the lost and confused look on Tsukishima’s face.)

He doesn’t know what Tsukishima was expecting, but it clearly wasn’t this.

Hinata pulled away suddenly, looking at Tsukishima with an unreadable expression on his face. “You smell like mint?” He asked more than stated, his mouth twisted into a confused pout.

“You smell like shit.” Tsukishima returned, “Obviously I brushed my teeth and chewed gum before coming over. Like a decent person.”

Hinata ignored Tsukishima’s comment, his eyes lighting up. “Can I have some?” He asked, like they were back in school when gum was banned.

“No? Get your own.”

Kageyama watched with thinly veiled amusement as Hinata proceeded to pin Tsukishima to the mattress, frisking the taller man for his gum.

“Control your dog!” Tsukishima huffed, glaring at Kageyama for doing nothing as Hinata slid the man’s jacket off his shoulders. Kageyama snickered, but the sound quickly died when Hinata dismissively dropped the jacket to the side without looking through the pockets. Oh. So he was just using this as an opportunity to undress him. What a brat.

“Shōyō, you know you’re supposed to ask before stripping someone, right?” Kageyama said, walking up to stand behind him. 

Hinata whined, “Tobio! I wanted to see how long it would take for him to notice!”

Tsukishima was frozen, his eyes locked on Hinata’s face. “What kind of idiot turns sex into a competition?” He blurted out, completely scandalized.

“The best kind.” Kageyama huffs fondly, making Tsukishima fake gag. (Well. It could’ve been real, knowing Tsukishima and his distaste for confident people and loving relationships.)

Hinata sighed loudly, pouting like this was suddenly boring without a trick up his sleeves. “Can I take off the rest of your clothes, Tsukishima?”

“No.” Tsukishima flushed, suddenly embarrassed. “Why do I have to be naked first? Why don’t you harass Kageyama, instead?”

Hinata hummed like he was seriously considering it. “I mean I could, but isn’t he gonna get the most attention later?” Hinata’s eyes glinted as he smiled at Tsukishima. “Not used to being in the spotlight, huh?”

Tsukishima’s lips pressed together in a flat line, his eyes darting off to the side. “If you correctly assumed that I top often, why would you also think I ever get attention?” He sat up slightly, jostling Hinata who was sitting on his legs. “I’m not surprised that you idiots don’t understand that, though.”

Hinata huffed angrily, smacking the center of Tsukishima’s chest with a flat palm. “Don’t call us dumb when you’ve never experimented past missionary vanilla sex!”

Tsukishima bristled, frowned, and then made a grab for Hinata’s hips. In seconds he flipped them both over and pinned Hinata down with one hand, pulling his shirt up with the other. Kageyama expected him to dramatically throw it, but Tsukishima simply lifted it behind Hinata’s head and tucked it there; effectively blinding him.

“You’ve got balls to call me vanilla when you’ve been in the same relationship for four years.”

“Hey,” Kageyama grumbled, getting on the bed behind Tsukishima to make him feel caged in. “There’s nothing boring about being with one person.”

Tsukishima side-eyed Kageyama, one eyebrow quirked up curiously as he waited for the other man to explain. That’s when Hinata attacked.

The redhead slipped his own shirt off, leaned up, and bit a vicious hickey into Tsukishima’s collarbone. Kageyama expected him to make a pained wince or something of that nature, so the small breathy moan he let out instead was a surprise. Tobio peered over Tsukishima’s shoulder curiously, and Hinata had a victorious smirk on his face as he pushed his thigh up into Tsukishima’s crotch.

“Trust me.” Kageyama murmured quietly in Tsukishima’s ear, watching Hinata with half-lidded eyes. “He makes it interesting.”

“Noted.” Tsukishima whispered back with a significantly weaker voice. He quickly cleared his throat after, visibly embarrassed as he tried to pretend he didn’t practically whimper. “That aside, I think you should get comfortable Kageyama.”

Kageyama froze as Tsukishima’s gaze was suddenly locked on him. “What do you mean.” His voice was barely louder than a breathy gasp.

“Take something off.” Tsukishima’s tone quickly shifted from suggesting to ordering in less than a second. Kageyama had to suppress a shiver that built at the top of his spine at the sound of it. Without thinking, he tugged his shirt up over his head and dropped it to the side, instinctively looking to Tsukishima for further instruction. “Ah, so you _can_ listen. Good.” The blond said simply, his eyes oddly curious as he seemed to consider the situation again.

“WAAHHH! Tsukishima that was so cool!” Hinata burst out suddenly, excitedly squirming under the taller man. Tsukishima seemed to blink in slow motion, his face blank with disappointment.

“You’ve proved me wrong.” He sighed deeply, “I thought ‘surely Hinata couldn’t make something as adult as sex childish.’ It was stupid of me to expect anything less.”

“Thanks!” Hinata beamed and Tsukishima looked like he wanted to smack him or jump out the nearest window. Thankfully he didn’t do either, simply looking at Hinata with thinly veiled disdain. “No, but really! Even I can’t make Tobio respond like that! He got so quiet!”

Kageyama’s brain finally came back online and he went bright red. “Shut up I did not!”

“Kageyama.” Tsukishima looked at him with half-lidded eyes. “Hush.” The man immediately deflated as Tsukishima rounded on Hinata. “And you lack discipline yourself. If you want him to listen then you need to be one hundred percent in control.”

Hinata’s eyes shined as he took in this new information. Kageyama instinctively got competitive at the sight of his expression, having seen it on the court too many times to count. “One hundred percent in control…?” He repeated pensively.

“Like this.” Tsukishima lifted himself off of Hinata, looking expectedly at Kageyama. “Will you lie down by yourself or do I have to make you?”

Kageyama felt like he was electrocuted, his posture straightening. “I um…” He swallowed hard, “Where?” Tsukishima pointed to the spot beside Hinata and he immediately settled himself there. (Though he was scooted further up the bed so his legs wouldn’t dangle so much off the edge of it.)

“The important part is being more put together than the other person. It helps if you use a slightly harsher tone, too. Though sometimes a condescendingly sweet one can be equally effective.” Tsukishima’s cheeks went pink at that last comment and the duo had no idea why. 

“Usually I just talk like myself.” Hinata said, making Tsukishima huff out a quick laugh at his expense.

“That’s part of the problem, then. Your high ass voice isn’t going to demand anything.”

“HEY–”

“Tr-Trust is important too.” Kageyama mumbled, glancing away nervously. He hoped Tsukishima wouldn’t consider it talking out of turn, though he was also curious about Tsukishima’s preferred punishments.

“Right.” Tsukishima nodded, “Safe words can help establish trust and provide a sense of security.” He looked at Kageyama slightly apologetically for a moment. “I didn’t consider that you might want one before saying or doing anything. That was my mistake. Do you want something to say if you want to stop?”

Kageyama was in disbelief. “Does ‘stop’ not work?” _What kind of sex was Tsukishima having where stop wasn’t the word for stop? What the fuck?_

“It does.” Tsukishima said. “So does ‘no’ or looking uncomfortable and the like but I can’t read your mind. You have to tell us. Understand?”

“Y-Yeah.” Kageyama’s voice was reduced to a weak mumble again and Tsukishima didn’t seem to like that.

“Speak up or I’m taking that as a no and leaving.”

“Yes. I understand.” His mouth went dry as he watched Tsukishima’s eyes trail over his body again before he shifted to hover over Kageyama.

“Good.” It was barely praise; it sounded more like he was stating a fact or reading off a teleprompter, but it still made Kageyama melt a little as the blond leaned in to press their lips together. Tsukishima kissed very differently from Hinata. The smaller man was generally all over the place, excitedly nipping at his bottom lip and occasionally clacking their teeth together, but Tsukishima was the exact opposite. He was slow, careful, and seemed to consider every possible option before moving to do anything. It wasn’t bad, but it was a little disorientating to feel such a stark difference. (Hinata was right. His mouth tastes cold and minty.)

“So.” Tsukishima hummed as he pulled away. “Thoughts on prep?” He asked Hinata, purposefully ignoring Kageyama now.

“Absolutely!” Hinata squawked indignantly.

Tsukishima did that slow disappointed blink again and heaved a quiet sigh. “Not if we should, Hinata. I meant who would do it.”

Hinata’s face lit up in understanding. “Ohhh. I kind of want to. Do you mind?”

“No.”

Kageyama flushed and reached up to cover his face. _Why did they have to talk about this so fucking seriously? Stupid Tsukishima making sex sound like a business deal._

“Hey, what are you hiding for?” Hinata said, tactlessly shoving Tsukishima off of him so he could sit between Kageyama’s legs. He pried Kageyama’s hands away from his face, smiling when it was uncovered. “You don’t have to be embarrassed!”

“You saying that won’t instantly make me–!” Kageyama paused, trying to think of the word he wanted to say. He ultimately failed. “Not-embarrassed, moron!”

“You two are going to give me a headache.” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes. “Kageyama, if it helps, I won’t look. Or I can leave the room.”

Kageyama pouted immediately, “No. Stay here.” If he couldn’t handle Tsukishima’s presence when he was getting prepped, then he’d absolutely die during the actual sex.

“Alright.” He leaned back again and got more comfortable on the mattress, piercing golden brown eyes fixated on Hinata as he poured lube over his fingers.

Once Hinata figured he was ready, he pulled Kageyama’s sweats off with his clean hand, carelessly tossing the bottle aside before pulling down Kageyama’s boxers. 

The redhead never figured out how to warm up lube without getting it everywhere, so like he usually did, Hinata just pushed one inside him without waiting. Of course, cold lube isn’t comfortable, so Kageyama completed their ritual by complaining and kicking him in the side.

“How do you manage to turn everything into a petty little argument. At this point it’s almost impressive.” Tsukishima sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off aggravation. 

“Thanks!” Hinata chirped again at Tsukishima’s insult, not even looking at him as he started thrusting his finger in and out of the man under him.

Kageyama’s moan was abruptly bitten back and muffled by his teeth digging into his lip, his face going red with shame as Hinata tried to coax more noises out of him.

“Please Tobio? You always sound so cute.” Hinata murmured softly, prodding at Kageyama’s ass with a second finger.

“Lesson one.” Tsukishima suddenly spoke up, “Don’t beg for him to do something. He should be the one begging you, not the other way around.” The blond shuffled closer on the mattress, grabbing Hinata’s wrist to slow his pace.

“Why are you stopping?” Kageyama complained petulantly, getting an icy glare from Tsukishima.

“If you want him to continue, you have to do what he says.” He looked to Hinata, nodding his head slightly to signal him. Hinata lacked multiple working braincells, so it took him a second, but he did eventually realize what Tsukishima wanted him to say.

“I’ll keep fingering you if you stop muffling yourself.”

Kageyama felt winded again. Hinata rarely took _that_ tone with him; when he did, he was talking about playing against him and winning.

Kageyama swallowed hard and looked down, thoroughly humiliated. “I won’t muffle myself anymore.” He mumbled softly. Almost instantly, the commanding presence Hinata had adopted melted, his smile wiping away any evidence of the stern frown that was there moments ago.

“Hinata.” Tsukishima sounded shocked and impressed. “You said you sound like yourself during sex.”

Hinata hummed questioningly, pressing two fingers against Kageyama’s prostate to make him whine. “Yeah. I was talking like myself.” He glanced at Tsukishima, confused, and the blond flushed.

“I worry for the people you’ve unleashed that persona on.”

“Why are you worried for Ushiwaka?” Hinata asked, genuinely confused, making Tsukishima go pale. Kageyama didn’t hear what he said next, but it sounded suspiciously like ‘hinata, you terrify me.’

“Add another.” Kageyama demanded as usual, stabbing his heel into Hinata’s lower back.

“Ask nicely.” Hinata demanded right back, using that intensely mean monotone voice again.

Kageyama’s bottom lip quivered as he looked away again. Before he could force an apology out, he heard someone snicker.

“Aw, look at that.” Tsukishima cooed cruelly, “The King’s poor little dick is leaking all over his stomach. All because someone scolded him for half a second.” He snickered again and leaned his chin on his hand. “How _cute_.”

“Fuck off.” Kageyama’s voice was supposed to sound angry but it came out weak and whiny instead. Fantastic.

“Are you being rude to our guest Tobio?” Hinata got very close, his lips brushing Kageyama’s ear, “I think you’ll regret it if you don’t apologize to him right now.”

“S-Sorry.” Kageyama forced out, not even looking in the blond’s general direction. Hinata’s fingers found his prostate again and he rubbed it aggressively.

“Tell him what you’re sorry for.” Hinata gently bit down on Kageyama’s neck, sucking hard to form a hickey.

“I-I’m sorry for– fuck– for being rude to you,” Kageyama’s apology was nothing more than a whine, his words being broken up by tortured sounding moans as Hinata didn’t let up on the pressure at all. 

“It’s alright King. I’ll forgive you out of the kindness of my heart.” Tsukishima hummed softly then, seeming to reconsider. “You can make it up to me.”

Kageyama was given a moment to breathe; Hinata had stopped harassing his prostate to push in a third finger. “How?” He asked quietly, knowing to be apprehensive when Tsukishima had that evil grin on his face.

“Let me touch you.” Tsukishima looked at him from under blond lashes, “I’ll admit, when I agreed to this I didn’t think it would be that entertaining. Seeing you now…” Tsukishima’s hand came down to rest on Kageyama’s hip. “Changed my mind.”

Kageyama genuinely thought he died until Hinata’s fingers thrust up into his prostate again; the violent shiver that went down his spine reminded him how alive he was. “I… If you want to.” He breathed out nervously, still mortified by the sounds coming out of his mouth every time Hinata curled his fingers.

“Don’t be stupid.” Tsukishima’s fingers closed around his dick and Kageyama’s soul left the mortal plane. “If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have asked to. Simpleton idiot King.” His pace was just as languid as his kissing, his fist slowly inching up and down his dick like he was trying to memorize its shape. After a long minute, Kageyama realized Tsukishima was merely familiarizing himself with what Kageyama liked, because his pace went from languid to quick and precise in seconds.

When Tsukishima’s clever fingers pressed against the head of his dick just as Hinata pounded into his prostate, Kageyama’s responding moan sounded like a scream. 

“That’s it Tobio.” Hinata’s voice was warm and sweet again. “Just let us take care of you.”

Though it clearly wasn’t something meant to be answered, Kageyama’s crackly whimper of an “okay” got him a loving kiss from the man above him.

“See. I told you he was cute.” Hinata sounded proud as he said this to Tsukishima, the man huffing quietly with amusement as Hinata grinned triumphantly, like being with Tobio meant he won something.

“Yes, you were right. He’s very cute.” Tsukishima slid his thumb across Kageyama’s slit again, looking very pleased at the whiny moan he got in response.

Hinata seemed even prouder at that, turning back to Kageyama to give him another kiss. Kageyama tried his best to respond to it, but his body was like a livewire with both men touching him. His back arched of its own accord when the two unknowingly synced up again, probably looking like a bad porn star as his mouth dropped open to let out a loud whimper.

* * *

“Okay, I think he’s ready.” Hinata pulled his fingers out a little too abruptly, making Kageyama whine softly.

“If you’re sure.” Tsukishima said, “You know him best.”

Hinata couldn’t stop the smile that spread his lips. “Yeah.” He tipped forward to kiss Kageyama’s cheek, the taller man leaning into it with a soft pleased noise. Hinata pulled back, confused as to why Kageyama wasn’t kicking and shoving him off for embarrassing him in front of Tsukishima. When he saw Kageyama’s face, he blinked in surprise. His eyes were half-lidded and his gaze was far away, like he wasn’t entirely present in the room.

“Tobio?”

“Hm?” Kageyama hummed, still looking out of it.

“Are you alright?” Hinata gentled Kageyama’s chin up, searching his eyes.

“So alright.” He murmured, cuddling affectionately into Hinata’s hand, to the shorter man’s surprise. “Feel good.” Kageyama’s voice was slightly slurred and gravely at the edges, like when he just woke up and grumpily asked Hinata why he was making a racket.

“Good.” Hinata replied dumbly, leaning in for one more indulgent peck before scooting behind him. Kageyama was so pliant and suggestible; it was so easy to get him to lay his head in Hinata’s lap. (Though, he would do so even if he wasn’t a little out of it.) “He’s all yours Tsukishima.” Hinata grinned, finally directing his attention to their friend. He was still fully dressed but he was anything but composed at this point. His hair was slightly ruffled and his jeans were tented pretty impressively at the front.

“Are you sure?” The blond came forward, sitting between Kageyama’s spread thighs.

“This was what he wanted.” Hinata nods, gently threading his fingers through a blissed out Kageyama’s hair. “Plus, I wanna see it.” Hinata wasn’t lying. The thought of Tsukishima having sex with his boyfriend was what sparked this, after all. He’d seen the way Kageyama stopped arguing with him and started blushing instead months ago. Granted, it probably took him a while to catch on, but he did in the end! (So it doesn’t really matter when he realized.)

On top of Kageyama’s obvious interest in Tsukishima and his degradation kink, Tsukishima happened to be one of their prettiest friends. It was an easy decision to make.

Tsukishima brought Hinata out of his thoughts with the crinkling of plastic. Hinata’s attention snapped to the blond as he ripped open a condom, having shoved his pants and boxers down just far enough to expose his dick. Other than that, he didn’t take anything else off.

“You’re gonna sweat through your shirt, Stinkyshima.” Hinata advised cheekily, “You should probably take it off.” Of course, he was only saying this because he wanted to see Tsukishima’s shoulders, chest, and abs. He was a selfish, greedy person and he was willing to admit it.

Tsukishima huffed, pushing up his glasses and wrinkling his nose cutely. “You’re probably right.” He sighed, pulling his shirt over his head with one fluid motion. He carelessly tossed it to the side and Hinata did not attempt to hide his staring. “Little perv.” Tsukishima grumbled, but ultimately did nothing to stop him.

“Ready Kageyama?” The blond asked with an almost soft voice, gentling the other man’s legs over his skinny hips. 

“Mmhm.” Kageyama sighed and pushed his head into Hinata’s hands, spreading his legs further apart to give Tsukishima more room. “Do it already.”

“Don’t be bratty, King.” Tsukishima scolded, gripping Kageyama’s thighs a little harder. Hinata felt an excited shiver go down his spine when he thought about the bruises that would be there tomorrow. Kageyama seemed to be thinking the same thing judging by the heavy blush covering his face.

“Make me.” Kageyama huffed, some of his fire returning as Tsukishima leaned over to look at him more directly.

“You’re going to wish you never said that.” Tsukishima’s voice sounded the same on the surface, calculating and blunt, but Hinata heard the cold blooded carelessness beneath it. His eyes were still soft and slightly concerned, making it clear that the aloof voice was just for show and wasn’t genuine. 

Tsukishima started to ease himself in with a smooth practiced movement of his hips and Kageyama gasped loudly, back arching like he was trying to get away from the pressure. Hinata carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, shushing him when he keened softly and bumped his head back into Hinata’s fingers.

“Shō–” Kageyama choked out weakly as Tsukishima bottomed out, the blond looking equally overwhelmed.  
“Is it too much?” Hinata asked, tenderly brushing Kageyama’s bangs out of his eyes and face.

“No, it’s just–” A drawn out whimper left Kageyama’s throat, “It’s a lot, but I don’t want to stop.” Kageyama had enough energy to glare up at Tsukishima, though the expression lacked any heat behind it. “If you stop I’ll kill you.”

“The King staples another royal decree to my door, how surprising.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, looking significantly more put together. His eyes were slightly unfocused and his hair was messy, but compared to Kageyama he was the pinnacle of control. “Are you this bratty with Hinata, or am I just special?” His mouth curled into a cocky little smirk that Hinata probably liked a little too much.

Kageyama turned bright red. “You’re as special as a sidewalk covered in gum.” He huffed through gritted teeth.

“He’s bratty until he gets overwhelmed.” Hinata commented, idly continuing to pet Kageyama’s head. “Once he’s warmed up he’s like putty in your hands.”

“Shōyō!” Kageyama hissed, clearly embarrassed. Hinata laughed and pecked his forehead, seeming to irritate the other man even more.

“Eyes up here Kageyama.” Tsukishima said suddenly, looking down on Kageyama contemplatively. _‘Tsukishima’s eyelashes are really long’_. Hinata thought as Tsukishima started to talk again. “I don’t care how you are with Hinata. I don’t care how long you keep up the bratty demeanor either. Once I’m done, you’re going to be sobbing. Understand?”

Hinata felt the way Kageyama shivered in response. “Bold words from someone who’s just been sitting inside my ass.” 

Tsukishima simply quirked an eyebrow up, abruptly pulling his hips back. Hinata watched intently as the taller man kept a tight grip on Kageyama’s thighs, pulling him back onto his next thrust. By Kageyama’s hoarse moan, he must’ve gotten deeper than the man expected.

“Fuck,” Kageyama breathed out as Tsukishima kept up a steady pace, calculating eyes staring down at him the entire time. Hinata was enraptured with the sight, barely breathing as he watched them move together. He thought he might get jealous or worked up, but it was oddly natural to see the two of them like this. Like it was meant to happen. 

Hinata’s hands slowly migrated to Kageyama’s sides, gently stroking up and down as the taller man heaved for air between moans and gasps. Tsukishima’s noises were much quieter; if Hinata was the one getting fucked he probably wouldn’t be able to notice them. Luckily, he had a front row seat and could hear the soft groans and whines that left the blond’s lips every time he pushed in. 

“Go faster,” Kageyama eventually demanded with a scowl. He had that cute angry pout on his face again, making Hinata smile.

Tsukishima opened his eyes, his upper lip curling up in annoyance. “Is that how we’re supposed to ask?” He let go of one of Kageyama’s thighs to grab his chin, forcing Kageyama to make eye contact with him. 

“Fuck you.”

Hinata tried to muffle his snort of amusement, burying his face in Kageyama’s hair to hide his grin. Tsukishima either didn’t notice, or didn’t care.

“That’s not very nice King.” He stopped abruptly, his hips flush against Kageyama’s ass. “Do you want me to leave?” His thumb pressed against Kageyma’s bottom lip, deepening his frown. “I can pull out of you. Get dressed. Leave you here, empty and needy.”

“I have Hinata.” Kageyama’s defensive answer was significantly weaker, his fingers fisting in the sheets beneath him.

Tsukishima looked up at Hinata with a thin smirk on his face. “Hinata, if I told you not to touch him, would you?” Hinata’s stomach jumped a bit at the look Tsukishima was giving him. Yeah… it was definitely a good idea to do this.

“Hm… what’s in it for me?” Hinata hummed teasingly, leaning his chin on the top of Kageyama’s head. Kageyama’s angry squawk went unnoticed as Tsukishima’s grin widened slightly.

“What, like it wouldn’t be rewarding on its own?”

Hinata considered that for half a second and found himself agreeing. “That’s true.” He continued to ignore Kageyama’s angry little incoherent noises.

Tsukishima directed his attention back to Kageyama. “Are you ready to be polite?” He asked smugly.

Kageyama silently scowled at him and Tsukishima sighed, “I’ll be taking that as a no and taking my leave, then.” In seconds he’d pulled out of Kageyama, ignoring the resulting whine, and went to retrieve his shirt from the floor.

“Wait.” Kageyama said, looking alarmed. “You’re not actually leaving, right?”

Tsukishima pulled his boxers and pants back up and gave Kageyama a Look. It was difficult for Hinata to describe. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Tsukishima,” Kageyama untangled himself from Hinata’s arms and kneeled on the edge of the bed. “Don’t be a dick.” Kageyama probably intended for that to sound more threatening, but he was just pleading at this point.

“You know what you have to say.” Tsukishima said expectantly, one hand on his hip.

Kageyama fidgeted in place for a moment, his mouth screwing up in an angry pout, before he begrudgingly mumbled a “Sorry.” Tsukishima pretended he couldn’t hear it and started tugging his shirt over his head. “Wait wait wait, I’m sorry, come back,” Kageyama hurriedly spit out, making Tsukishima pause with a smirk.

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” He undressed all the way this time, rejoining Kageyama on the bed to kiss him. Hinata watched, close to starstruck as Tsukishima easily deepened the kiss and swiped his tongue across Kageyama’s bottom lip. Hinata’s boyfriend shuddered and moaned, hesitantly parting his lips. Hinata was a little jealous when he saw Tsukishima’s tongue in Kageyama’s mouth. Tsukishima was a good kisser. (Maybe he could get the blond to teach him.)

“Lay down.” Tsukishima’s voice was deeper now, betraying his own impatience. Kageyama immediately resettled in Hinata’s lap, spreading his legs without thinking twice about it. Hinata felt Kageyama violently shiver when Tsukishima pushed in this time, both of them moaning a little louder than before.

“Is it good Tobio?” Hinata whispered, his hands finding their way back into Kageyama’s hair.

“Yeah,” Kageyama whispered hoarsely, his thighs shaking around Tsukishima’s hips as the taller man’s pace sped up.

“Good.” Hinata gently guided Kageyama to face him, pressing a kiss on the corner of his lips. Kageyama groaned softly, grabbing at Hinata to kiss him properly. Hinata eagerly reciprocated, muffling what would’ve been a loud whimper from the other man.

“ _Th-There_ ,” Kageyama choked out, his hips pushing back into Tsukishima’s. “Please,”

“Relax King,” Tsukishima huffed, “Beg any more than that and I’ll start to think you’re a desperate whore.”

Kageyama gasped, his thighs squeezing Tsukishima’s middle as he tried to make himself smaller. Hinata bit his lip at the reaction, holding onto Kageyama’s hands so he wouldn’t hide his face. Tsukishima seemed surprised for a moment before recovering. 

“You like that, huh?” Tsukishima asked, intrigued. Kageyama didn’t even have it in him to scowl; his mouth was slack and his tongue was sticking out a little as he moaned and writhed. Even though Hinata teased him about it, he did think Kageyama looked cute like this.

“Maybe,” Kageyama eventually sputtered out defensively; Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at his tone. Kageyama swiftly backtracked, “Fine, fine, yes I l-like it, okay?” 

Tsukishima grinned and angled his hips up higher, getting a loud whine from the man beneath him. “That’s kind of dirty, don’t you think Hinata?”

“Mmhm.” Hinata slid his palm down until it rested just above Kageyama’s dick. “Kinda cute though.”

Tsukishima made a vague sound of agreement, leaning down to kiss Kageyama again as his thrusts started getting a little harsher. He was unrelenting, though not nearly as rough as Hinata could be. Hinata figured that might be because Tsukishima’s dick was longer so he had to be more careful. It wasn’t hard to hurt someone by going too deep. (Or so Hinata’s heard.)

“Fuck,” Tsukishima growled out quietly, “Are you close, Kageyama?”

“Yes,” Kageyama gasped sharply, one hand tangled with Hinata’s and the other scratching lines up Tsukishima’s shoulders.

“Good.” Tsukishima lifted Kageyama’s thighs up a little higher, “I am too.”

Hinata felt his stomach twist pleasantly when Tsukishima and Kageyama started to get closer to the edge, both of them moving more desperately and getting louder. Kageyama was significantly louder than Tsukishima, but Hinata assumed that making any noise was rare for the blond.

“Tsuki–!” Kageyama shouted, his hand clutching Hinata’s even tighter. “ _P-Please_ , can I–?!”

“Yes,” Tsukishima tipped forward slightly, his breathing ragged. “Cum for me Kageyama. For us.”

Kageyama’s eyes squeezed shut as he came with a shout, his whole body sporadically tensing and relaxing in Hinata’s arms. Tsukishima didn’t seem prepared for it, shuddering with an unreadable look in his eyes.

A choked off “Tadashi!” left Tsukishima’s lips as he came, his hips slowing before coming to a complete stop. When he opened slightly bleary eyes, he found Kageyama and Hinata both staring at him.

“Come on,” Kageyama groaned, his voice raw, “You couldn’t have at least pretended you were thinking about me?”

Tsukishima went bright red as Hinata piled on, “I knew it! We’re gonna help you ask Tada-chan out Tsukishima, don’t worry. You guys will be so hot together.”

“Don’t you mean cute, dumbass?” Kageyama huffed, wincing when Tsukishima pulled out to dispose of the condom.

“No.” Hinata replied innocently, somehow deepening the blush on Tsukishima’s face.

“I’m going to take a shower.” The blond said stiffly, clearly embarrassed.

“You’re not going to stay for round two?” Kageyama asked, making Tsukishima pause in the doorway of their bedroom. When he turned around he found Kageyama and Hinata tangled up together, the redhead impatiently grinding against Kageyama’s thigh.

Tsukishima made a face. “You two are insatiable.” With that, he left to wash himself in the bathroom. When he returned, he was clean, but visibly tired. If Hinata and Kageyama weren’t sweaty and covered in cum, their limitless energy would make Tsukishima think they were just starting.

“Jesus.” Tsukishima sighed, shoving them both to the side so he could get into their bed. He dismissively pulled the covers over himself and Hinata gasped.

“You’re going to cuddle with us, Stingyshima?” He asked, already latching onto the blond’s side. Tsukishima tried to shuffle away and failed miserably; Kageyama had pressed Tsukishima in the middle quicker than what should’ve been humanly possible.

“It looks like I don’t have a choice.” Tsukishima grumbled, stuffing his face in one of their pillows. Hinata reached up to pet his hair instinctively, so used to Kageyama being his little spoon. Before he could apologize, he noticed that Tsukishima actually wasn’t complaining about the affection, and seemed to be… smiling a little bit? Oh this definitely couldn’t be a one time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Insta: @bokeyama.9  
> Discord: HolyCoconut #6680  
> -  
> I also have a Tsukiyama witch au Tumblr :) @coven-of-the-crescent-moon


End file.
